naruto_the_next_generationfandomcom-20200214-history
Nanise Uchiha
"Just the way it always is. Never perfect and ya know what? That's just the way I like it." Nanise Uchiha is the main protagonist of the series. She is a genin-level shinobi from Konohagakure, and a member of Team Konohamaru. A faternal descendant of the Uchiha clan. History Nanise was raised within a rich upper class family, the first of the new Uchiha clan was born to Sasuke and sakura Uchiha. She grew up in a cultured, safe envirment with her mother attempting to keep her away from the world of ninja but Nanise wouldn't allow it. Over the course of her life her five younger brothers were born making her the oldest and only female Uchiha. Appearence and Personality Nanise has long black wavy hair and green eyes. She normally keeps hair in a pony tail with two pieces hanging on each side of her face. She wears a grayish dark dress with tang top like sleeves that reaches under her thigh. On top of her dress she wears a shirt that is cut underneath her shoulders with sleeves that are usually short. Under her dress she wears fish tank leggings with gray trimming that reaches above her knees. Nanise is typically described as calm cool and collected but is known to have a temper, much like her mother in fact. Despite her exterior Nanise is shown to be easily scared. She is also described as a martyr as she has on various occasions traded herself for the freedom of her friends or family. She has acted very motherly towards her younger brothers on more than one occasion such as when she allowed her brothers to stay in her bed during a storm. She is also shown to have a fighting complex, she hates to loose. Story Uchiha, Next Generation Meet the new Uchihas Nanise begins the chapter training with Jake Nara and Hiro Uzumaki. She soon finds out from Jake it's almost six and she runs home. Greeting Yuki at the door, she picked him up and went inside and joined her family for dinner. After dinner she resumes her training until Sasuke comes out and convinces her to go inside. I challenge you Nanise begins the chapter with waking up and imminently attempting to leave for training until she is stopped by Sasuke and forced inside for breakfast. Soon enough the Uzumakis join them (uninvited) much to Sasukes annoyance. After breakfast Nanise and Hiro leave for training and meet up with Jake. Soon after Jake's arrival Nanise challenges him to a fight at 4:00 which he accepts. No matter how distant After training Nanise heads home were she is confronted by Kabuto who attacks her. Knowing all to well that she had no chance against him she sends out a signal to Sasuke who comes and saves her. After fighting with Kabuto and Kabuto's escape Sasuke takes the scared Nanise home over his shoulder. His fathers mouth Sasuke brings Nanise home and then offers to train with her which she doubtfully accepts. The two fight ( with Sasuke go easy on her) with Sasuke finding out about a new ability of Nanises the fights ends. Shin called it epic. The two go inside to Se the Naras there, Ino talking to Sakura at the table and Jake playing with the younger Uchihas. Ino reveals that Jake talks about her much to Jakes embarrassment. Nanise joins her younger brothers and Jake to play with blocks. Soon the Naras and Uchihas leave for Nanise and Jakes fight. Which the whole village knows about thanks to Hiro's big mouth. Deja vu Nanise fights Jake in front of the whole village. The battle is pretty close until Nanise goes for a killing blow towards Jake. It can't be Nanise is stopped by Sasuke who discovers that she was possessed after a white snake crawls from her skin. Ino yells at Nanise but Sasuke explains in her defense she was being possessed. The deer hunts for the snake In the next chapter Hiro explains to Nanise what had happened. When Nanise reunites with Jake she tramples him in a hug and apologizes to him which he imminently accepted. Sasuke explains that the one who possessed Nanise was Toro, the son of Orochimaru. Them and Konah 12 along with their sensais and Konahamaru split into four teams to find Taro. Nanise is paired up with Hiro, Ino and Kiba. The sword returns Out for ramen Chunin Exams The written exams Nanise begins the chapter by eating a gronala bar. She then goes to meet her team and the other genien for the Chuinun exams. She reunites with her best friend Asuka and Asukas teammates Ko and Katsuo. She also reunites with Yutaka, Fumio and Saki. She and Yutaka begin to find before they're stopped by their instructor. She, Jake and Hiro take the exams and all pass. Soon they make their way to the second stage. the forest of death begins The chapter begins with the new rules for the Chuinun exams being set. Nanise is split up from her team, after being chosen as the leader, to go into the forest. Within the forest she uses her Sharingon to try to find the boys with no avail. In the first Nanise runs into Taro who reveals he's in love with her and attempts to kidnap her, forcing a kiss upon her in the process. Soon Asuka and her team arrive to help. Asuka and Nanise leave to find Hiro and Jake well Ko and Katsuo stay to fight Taro. Nanise and Asuka reunite with Jake and Hiro and quickly head back to get Taro. what the hell To get rid of Taro Nanise whispered something unknown into his ear and soon leaves with her teammates to gain distance between his and Asuka's team. After stopping the trio realize they have a heaven scroll and must find the earth. They are found by Yutaku's team who want their scroll. They quickly engage in battle where Nanise 's team easily wins and take their scroll. They arrive in the room and find out they have passed. Nanise soon reunites with her parents and finds out that Naruto had made it so their parents could watch the Chuinun exams. Nanise also finds out that Asuka's team as well as Yutaku's team as well with Nanise commenting that she wants to fight Yutaku. a smile as she sleeps Gone in a flash Someone else the test Why? Never want to be more Too emotionel Jumping in Third Stage part 1&2 That's it Relationships Romantic Jake Nara Hiro, Jake and Nanise have been friends since they were younger. The two eventually devolved crushes on each other but because of their own pride, could never admit it. Jake worries about Nanise a lot because of everything she puts herself through. He's afraid she'll overwork herself and then disappear. Nanise views Jake as an exdcellent ninja. Even though she works harder, she feels because of his advanced shadow and mind control Jutsu, he greatly exceds her in power. Jake deeply cares about her. Always showing concern whenever she's kidnapped or hurt. Another scene of affection is when she wants to have a fight with him and he hesitated. Not wanting to let her down, he accepted the challenge. Friends Hiro Uzumaki Nanise and Hiro are close friends as well as teamates. Nanise is known to put down hiro (alot) and Hiro shows obvious fear of Nanise. Nanise is shown close to devestated when she learns of Hiro's choice. Familiy Sasuke Uchiha Nanise has always had a great respect for Sasuke. Given how strong he was and that after almost having everything he wanted, he came back to the village. Although he isn't at the home most of the time, they have devolved a close blnd through training and such. Sakura Haruno Ren Uchiha Daisuke Uchiha Shin Uchiha Takeshi Uchiha Yuki Uchiha Abilities Weaknesses *Genjutsu Gallary Nanisee.jpg Nanise fght.jpg Trivia * * Read More